Halfling
I'll trade a song and a lively jig for another slice of that jumjum pie! ''- Fribbit Warmbelly, Taver Patron''Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen The courageous Halflings are good-natured and friendly, amiable to anyone willing to share a warm meal and a grand tale. Known for their humor, they enjoy mischief and shenanigans. Some view them as objects of physical abuse and ridicule, but Halflings are far from being easy targets. They are quite nimble, a fact belied by their typical appearance.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races Halflings were created by the god Bristlebane and Rivervale is their ancestral home. Attributes= Attributes All Halflings start with the same attribute values. Over the years these starting attribute values have become irrelevant and Halflings are able to function well with any class. Strength 15 Agility 30 Stamina 17 Intelligence 16 Wisdom 22 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all s and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Infravision Shows a heat profile for all living creatures in view. Grants Infravision to caster. 2 hours Halfling Feast Halflings love to savor their meals, giving them improved duration to all food. Improves the duration of food by 25%. Passive Spell Pick Pocket Allows the halfling to attempt to steal a small amount of coin from any humanoid target. Gives the caster a chance to steal something from the target. The chance is based on the level difference of the opponent. Be wary, though, some creatures may not take kindly to being robbed. Instant Tracking Tracks a selected target, causing a trail to appear that leads to their location. Until Canceled |-|Traditions= s can choose one racial tradition every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration The Might of Bristlebane Grants an increase to overall agility. The amount of agility gained will increase as you level. Increases AGI of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Wisdom of Rivervale Grants an increase to overall wisdom. The amount of wisdom gained will increase as you level. Increases WIS of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration Might of the Leatherfoot Increases your skills with piercing and ranged based weapons. Increases Piercing and Ranged of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Marshal's Skill Agile races gain an additional chance to double attack with melee and ranged weapons. Increases Multi Attack Chance of caster by 2.0 Passive Spell Hendi's Fortitude Your study into the divine arts grants you additional skill with abilities requiring ministration. Increases Ministration of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Bravefoot Tenacity Your pursuit of divine magic allows you to cast beneficial spells faster. Improves the casting speed of beneficial spells by 2%. Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Under Cover of the Vale Skilled in the art of stealth and evasion, you will move 15% faster while stealthed or invisible. Increases the trigger count of poisons by 25%. Passive Spell Poison Expertise Skilled in the art of poisoning foes, tradeskilled poisons will gain a 25 percent increase to the number of times they trigger. Increases the trigger count of poisons by 25%. Passive Spell Tasty Brew Your divine skills allow you to purify drinks, allowing them to last longer than normal. Increases the duration of tradeskilled drinks by 10%. Passive Spell Nap Time Allows you to recover power faster while out of combat. Increases Out-of-Combat Power Regeneration of caster by 6.0 Passive Spell Pools Name Description Effect Duration Jumjum Regimen Increases the base hit points by 2 percent while also increasing the base power pool by 1%. Increases Max Power of caster by 1.0%. Increases Max Health of caster by 2.0%. Passive Spell Midday Snack Your devotion to the study of the divine arts increases your power pool slightly. Increases Max Power of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Remedial Will Increases your resistance to noxious based attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs noxious damage by 3. Passive Spell Rivervale's Protection Divine runes protect you and allow you to resist arcane attacks better. Increases Mitigation of caster vs arcane damage by 3. Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration Twiddy's Artistry Your wisdom allows you to increase the durability of items while tradeskilling. Increases the durability gain by 2 every round. Passive Spell Twiddy's Insight While tradeskilling, you will progress through creating an item faster than normal. Increases the amount of progress gained by 2.0%. Passive Spell Pants Patcher Reduces the amount of power needed while using tailoring reaction arts. Lower the power cost of tailoring reaction arts by 10%. Passive Spell Niami's Tutelage The halflings love to make feasts just as much as they enjoy eating all the food. Halflings gain an additional chance to succeed while provisioning. Increases the success chance of the provisioner by 5 percent. Passive Spell Gemcrafting Excellence Increases the halfling's skill in artificing. Increases Artificing of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Category:Character Race